


Morning

by dorksandoodles



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: M/M, dorky sons in the morning, i guess, sex implied, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorksandoodles/pseuds/dorksandoodles
Summary: Just a short thing to put in the TomEdd tags I guess idk





	

Edd woke up with his head on his pillow, which was really warm.

No, scratch that. It wasn’t his pillow. It was a person. A person who smelled like alcohol, colonge, and…pineapples?

It was an odd scent at first, but it soon became comforting. He closed his eyes and kissed the person’s neck, then got a kiss on the forehead. Edd giggled as the other kissed his cheek, jawline, neck, and then chest. 

Edd pet his mysterious lover’s hair, who seemed happy, since Edd got some sort of “purr” in response. The person pressed their forehead against Edd’s, and that’s when Edd opened his eyes.

Edd’s eyes met black voids, where eyes were probably supposed to be. He didn’t panic, no, that would be a bit silly. He knows he had sex with this person. The person’s lips met Edd’s, and they shared a blissful kiss before the man (which Edd clearly figured out by now) with no eyes got out of bed. 

He stretched, and Edd watched as he did so, amazed with his chest and stomach, seemed like the man was in shape, or at least had a more skinnier, yet well built body, unlike Edd. 

The man looked at the door, then at Edd, then back at the door. He sat down next to Edd on the bed, and wrapped an arm around him. 

“Hey, I’m going to get a cup of coffee, you want me to get you a cup too? Or do you wanna come with me?” He had a nice voice, it was the type of voice that seemed a bit innocent at first, but it could make the best low growls. 

“I’ll get up…” Edd said, and kissed the others cheek. “…after you bring me my coffee, Tom.” Tom, yes, that was correct. The pineapple part, along with the eyes, probably made it obvious. 

Tom “rolled” his eyes, and got on a pair of boxers. He then left the room, and Edd curled himself in the blankets. A bit later, he heard the “click” and “clank” of two cups being put down on the nightstand, both cups hitting lightly against each other as they were set down. 

“Hmm…Where could my boyfriend be?” Tom asked jokingly, looking at the lump of blankets on the bed. Edd let out a small giggle, and felt Tom lift him up, and let out a bit of a squeak. 

“I think I found him! But where’s that cute little face of his?” Tom said, and Edd moved the part of the blanket that was covering his face. He looked at Tom, who’s expression went from a goofy smile to a relaxed one, and his cheeks seemed to get red. 

“Tom?” Edd asked, and got one of his arms free of the blankets, then cupped Tom’s left cheek in his hand. 

“You’re so cute, Edd…My cute little kitten!” Tom dropped Edd on the bed, and the blankets seemed to fly off of Edd. Tom crawled on top of Edd and kissed his belly, causing him to giggle. 

Tom kissed Edd’s neck a few times before looking at him, Edd looking right back. “I love you so much…” Edd could hear all the love in his voice, and felt like he was melting into a puddle of giggles. 

“I-I love you t-too…” Edd said, and kissed Tom softly. Tom kissed him back, and then sat on the bed, with Edd on his left. Tom handed Edd a green mug, and then took the blue mug which was on the nightstand. 

Edd took a sip of his coffee, and smiled. Just how he liked it. With lots of sugar. Edd kissed Tom's cheek, and smiled. 

"You remembered just how I like my coffee...and I think I remember something you like as well~..." Edd whispered, and rubbed Tom's thigh. 

"E-Edd..." 

"I'm thinking...after we finish our coffee, we can..." Edd looked at Tom with lustful eyes that practically said "take me." 

"Screw finishing the coffee..." Tom took Edd's cup, and put his and Edd's on the nightstand, and then Edd climbed in Tom's lap, ready to give him the best morning sex they've ever had.


End file.
